Onana
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Akhirnya saudara-saudara Inggris masuk Hetalia! Betapa senangnya anggota Hetalia dengan kehadiran Sealand, Irlandia, Wales, Skotlandia dan Irlandia Utara di APH.


ONANA

Tokoh :

Blok Poros, Blok Sekutu (termasuk Kanada), Italia Selatan, Spanyol, Portugal, Ukraina, Belarus, trio Baltik, duo Irlandia, Skotlandia, Wales, Sealand.

Saat Blok Sekutu datang, Blok Poros, duo Italia, Spanyol dan Portugal langsung gemetaran dan klepek-klepek saat melihat saudara-saudara Inggris. Mereka adalah daerah autonom yang dianggap sebagai negara. Sampai-sampai, Rusia dan ketiga pembantunya tersinggung saat melihat orang-orang yang belum mereka kenal. Mereka takut karena ada makhluk yang belum pernah mereka lihat, yaitu saudara dari Inggris.

Lalu, Inggris berusaha untuk memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu. Karena mereka (anggota Hetalia) belum kenal, maka Inggris akan menyampaikan penjelasan terlebuh dahulu. Sebelum berkenalan, mereka harus melihat ciri fisik mereka (saudara Inggris), setelah itu nama. Kalau sudah kenal, mereka bisa berteman dengan mereka.

"Selamat sore!" seru Blok Sekutu.

"So...re... ju...ga..." kata Blok Poros dan ketiga teman mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ini?" tanya Amerika dan Prancis.

"Ki...ta... ga...ga...p..." kata keenam pemuda tersebut.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Cina heran.

"Soalnya kita gemeteran." kata Jerman dan Italia.

"HAH! GEMETERAN!" seru Cina keras.

"Itu gara-gara ada orang yang belum aku kenal!" seru Spanyol.

"Siapa?" tanya Rusia.

"Sodaranya Inggris." jawab Italia Selatan.

"Oh, aku juga belum kenal!" seru Amerika.

"Iya, nanti kita dikasih tau Inggris siapa mereka." terang Italia Selatan.

"Ok deh." kata Amerika cuek.

Setelah itu, mereka berkumpul untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Inggris mengenai saudara-saudaranya. Mereka pun diarahkan untuk mendengarkan agar mereka tahu bagaimana penampilan saudara-saudara Inggris.

"Ayo kita duduk!" seru Rusia.

"Nanti aku kenalin saudara-saudara aku!" seru Inggris.

Penjelasan dimulai

"Teman-teman, kita akan kenalian saudara-saudara aku."

"Mereka ini adalah negara, tetapi masih satu bagian dari aku."

"Aku akan jelaskan satu-satu agar kamu semua paham."

"Ini sepupu aku yang letaknya terpisah dari aku, yaitu Irlandia. Irlandia itu adalah perempuan dan pake bando bunga dan gaun berenda."

"Dan ini sepupu aku yang letaknya di utara aku, yaitu Skotlandia. Skotlandia itu adalah laki-laki. Dia berambut hitam dan pake seragam militer warna biru tua dan topi dengan warna serupa."

"Ini sepupu aku yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan aku, yaitu Wales. Wales itu adalah laki-laki. Dia pake seragam militer warna hitam dan topi seperti Skotlandia."

"Ini dia kembarannya Irlandia, yaitu Irlandia Utara. Dia itu laki-laki dan memakai pakaian gembala ala Inggris. Ia selalu membawa anjing besar berwarna keemasan."

"Terakhir, ini adik aku, yaitu Sealand. Ia adalah negara kecil yang terletak di Laut Utara. Dia itu laki-laki dan pake seragam pelaut."

"Kalian tahu kan mereka seperti apa?" tanya Inggris setelah penjelasan.

"TAHU DONK!" seru ketiga negara fasis dan trio Baltik.

"Kita semua udah tau sama saudara-saudaranya Inggris." kata Rusia.

"Kita bisa main sama mereka lho!" seru Cina.

"Iyalah, nanti kita ajak ngobrol mereka." kata Kanada.

"Baguslah kalo kita punya anggota baru di Hetalia." kata Cina.

"Ternyata, mereka juga bagian dari Inggris. Jadi kita boleh ajak mereka gabung di Hetalia." kata Kanada.

"Nanti aku sahin deh mereka buat masuk Hetalia." kata Jerman.

"Nanti ada anggota baru lagi!" seru Italia.

"Iya. Nanti ada pengesahan masuk Hetalia." kata Jepang.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" tanya Rusia."

"Ngomongin pengesahan saudara-saudara Inggris di Hetalia." kata ketiga negara fasis.

"Wah, seru dong kalo ada yang baru!" seru Amerika.

"Kayaknya sih!" seru Cina cuek.

"Aku malah nggak tau nih." kata Spanyol cuek.

Sebelum pengesahan, Jerman dan Italia mempersiapkan apa yang harus dilakukan saat pengesahan. Mereka akan mempersiapkan teks pengesahan dan janji-janji yang akan diucapkan oleh anggota baru. Upacara pelantikan anggota baru Hetalia hampir mirip dengan upacara pelantikan bupati, walikota, gubernur, presiden dan Perdana Menteri.

Semuanya was-was saat pengesahan dimulai. Kanada, Ukraina dan trio Baltik merasa takut jika saudara-saudara Inggris tidak masuk Hetalia. Rusia dan Belarus sangat menginginkan saudara-saudara Inggris masuk Hetalia. Blok Sekutu sangat setuju dengan pengesahan saudara-saudara Inggris tersebut untuk menjadi anggota Hetalia. Tentu saja Blok Poros mau memasukkan saudrara-saudara Inggris ke Hetalia, karena mereka dianggap sebagai negara.

Pengesahan dimulai

"Kami sahkan bahwa Wales akan menjadi anggota Hetalia." kata Jerman.

"Wales, ucapkan janji." kata Italia.

"Saya berjanji akan menjadi anggota Hetalia secara penuh." kata Wales.

"Kami sahkan bahwa Skotlandia akan menjadi anggota Hetalia." kata Jerman.

"Skotlandia, ucapkan janji." kata Italia.

"Saya berjanji akan menjadi anggota Hetalia secara penuh." kata Skotlandia.

"Kami sahkan bahwa Irlandia dan Irlandia Utara akan menjadi anggota Hetalia." kata Jerman.

"Dua Irlandia, ucapkan janji." kata Italia.

"Kami akan berjanji akan menjadi anggota Hetalia secara penuh." kata kedua Irlandia.

"Kami sahkan bahwa Sealand akan menjadi anggota Hetalia." kata Jerman.

"Sealand, ucapkan janji." kata Italia.

"Saya akan berjanji akan menjadi anggota Hetalia secara penuh." kata Sealand.

"Selamat, kalian akan menjadi anggota Hetalia." kata Amerika.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Amerika." kata saudara-saudara Inggris.

"Sama-sama ya." kata Amerika ramah.

Setelah pengesahan, Rusia menyarankan agar para anggota, khususnya Blok Poros agar mau mengajak mengobrol dengan anggota baru Hetalia. Selain itu, Rusia juga memberi beberapa saran untuk mendekati saudara-saudara Inggris termasuk pertemanan. Anggota Hetalia didorong agar bisa bersosialisasi dengan saudara-saudara Inggris.

Selain Rusia, Amerika juga menyarankan agar para anggota Hetalia menjaga kesopanan dan tata krama saat berteman dengan saudara-saudara Inggris. Amerika mendorong para anggota agar bisa berteman dengan baik dan berjalan dengan lancar. Menurut Amerika, ketidakcocokan adalah akar dari masakah pertemanan dan berakhir dengan pemutusan tali.

Saat penjelasan oleh Rusia dan Amerika

Penjelasan dari Rusia

"Sekarang anggota Hetalia jumlahnya bertambah lagi."

"Anggota Hetalia bertambah 5 orang."

"Yaitu Irlandia, Irlandia Utara, Wales, Skolandia dan Sealand."

"Setelah ada anggota baru, aku yakin kalian pasti mau berteman dengan mereka."

"Kamu bisa pilih salah satu anggota dan bisa kamu ajak ngobrol."

"Kalau kamu mau mengajak ngobrol, pastikan kamu sudah menentukan topiknya."

'Misalnya berita yang lagi hangat dibicarakan seperti kematian Osama bin Laden."

"Kalau mengobrol, kamu harus menatap muka sang lawan bicara."

"Dan kalau mau berteman, pastikan kamu sering bersama dengannya."

"Kalau kamu dan sudah menjadi sahabat, kamu pasti senang."

Giliran Amerika memberi saran

"Kalau berteman, kamu harus mengenal siapa dia."

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu tentang dia, ajaklah dia untuk menjadi teman."

"Bertemanlah dengan orang yang sudah kenal, karena dia sudah tahu dengan kamu."

"Hindarilah berteman dengan orang yang belum kamu kenal, itu berbahaya."

"Kalau ada orang yang belum kenal, kamu langsung pergi untuk menghindar."

"Jangan tergiur dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh orang yang belum kita kenal."

"Kamu harus sopan di depan teman, walaupun dia seumuran atau lebih muda."

"Kalau sama yang lebih tua, tentunya kamu harus menghormatinya."

"Jika kamu berteman dengan lawan jenis, sebaiknya jangan ciuman."

"Ciuman membuat kamu terkena penyakit. Sebaiknya kamu berpelukan saja."

"Kalau berpelukan dan bergandengan, kamu jangan terlalu intim."

"Jika sudah dekat, kamu jangan terlalu mesra dengan dia. Nanti bisa tersinggung."

"Jika berbicara, tataplah muka temanmu."

"Jika kamu berbicara, usahakan jangan cablak dan bertele-tele."

Setelah saran-saran dari Amerika dan Rusia, mereka pun langsung menemui saudara-saudara Inggris. Duo Italia, Spanyol, Portugal dan trio Baltik buru-buru karena ingin bernafsu untuk mengobrol. Sedangkan Jerman dan Jepang terlihat sopan bersama Kanada untuk bertemu saudara-saudara Inggris. Rusia, Ukraina dan Belarus terlihat biasa saja saat ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

"AYO KITA KEJAR!" seru Italia (Utara).

"KEJAAAR!" seru Italia Selatan.

"Aku udah nggak sabaran nih!" seru Spanyol.

"Aku juga!" seru Portugal keras.

"Ayo kita serbu!" seru Lithuania dan Latvia sambil berteriak.

"Ayo donk!" seru Estonia cuek.

"Heh, kalian kok teriak-teriak?" tanya Jerman.

"Soalnya kita pengen ketemu." kata duo Italia.

"Ya abis sih udah nggak sabaran." kata Spanyol.

"Tadi aku sama Latvia bilang serbu." kata Lithuania cuek.

"Makanya, kalian jangan begitu ya!" seru Jerman mengingatkan.

"Yah, Italia (Utara) bilang kejar lagi!" kata Jepang sebal.

"Ya udah, sana kalian ke sana dengan tertib!" seru Jerman melembut.

"Kita nggak teriak lagi, kan?" tanya Spanyol.

"Ya!" seru Portugal.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Kalian akan mengantre untuk berkenalan dengan mereka!" seru Inggris.

"Kalian jangan menyerobot dan berisik ya!" seru Amerika.

"Nanti kalian akan berbaris satu-satu untuk berkenalan." kata Inggris.

"Dan ajak mereka mengobrol, pendek saja." kata Amerika.

Setelah itu, mereka berbaris satu-satu (kecuali Amerika dan Inggris). Mereka diberi waktu 5 menit oleh Inggris. Setiap orang harus bisa melakukan selama 5 menit, termasuk 3 negara fasis. Sedangkan, trio Baltik pakai acara marah-marah karena ulah Lithuania yang menyuruh Latvia untuk buru-buru. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan tempat dan langsung pulang.

~TBC~


End file.
